Goggles
by s.s.harry
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a rather peculiar character, always wearing her cber goggles on top of her head... And Remus always witty, even cheeky. And they liked to hang out after class, they'd drink white wine and eat fine chocolate. And her smile would light the
1. Chapter 1

Goggles by S

Goggles by S.S.Harry

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Any event that you are familiar with found in this story also belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. The plot however, belongs solely to S.S.Harry. Please ask permission before posting this story anywhere else.

(A/N): Well here's my newest story, it's an RL/GW and is mainly depicted as a friendship. If you find this pairing disturbing you do not need to read this. But if you are a little more liberal than by all means read. I have only a few rules for my reviews. 1: DO NOT send me an email about how you don't find a character's behavior acceptable or believable. This story is very loosely canon and at some point(s) "canon" may disappear completely. 2: DO NOT flame me. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. 3: PLEASE use proper spelling and grammar. Do not write "oh my gawd its so kewl." or "you sux ass cuz u r gay" because we are all literate here. 4: BE HONEST. 5. ENJOY!

Rated M: Mild language and behavior

1: I Don't Know You

"_I'm sorry I keep trying _

_I want a way to_

_A way to love you_

_A way to trust _

_But I don't know you_

_No I don't know you" -_'I don't know you' Silver Bullet

Ginny Weasley had never had a true friend, and especially no one she could speak to in confidence. She has witnessed and endured things that most would not understand; and those whom did understand seldom lived to tell the tale ( she survived unitentionally as well). She was possessed in the most peculiar of way, by a small leather bound book. Her possession was far different from that of her mother; burying her nose in a romance novel and somehow confusing it with reality (yelling at her son Dakota for cheating on his girlfriend Trish, when the person being yelled at is named Ron and has never laid eyes upon such a woman), but possessed in manner where she orchestrated and participated in the darkest of deeds, petrification, attempted murder, and the endangerment of the thousands of staff and students at her place of learning.

This cursed entity enclosed the youthful version of a man (but can we really call him "Man"?) who people fear to speak of: The Dark Lord Voldermort. He attempted to strip from Ginny the few possesions she had- her love, her family, her life force- in order to extract himself from the book in which he was bound. The Dark Lord would have succeeded, however the tamperings of 3 year old Harry Potter, saved Ginny from the very gates of death. She owes her life to Harry, yet none seemed to comprehend the gravity of such a situation, except for her; others are too busy worshipping and praising him as his popularity increases tenfold.

Ginny's popularity suffered a complete negative feedback. Those around her, who al ready acknowledged her as "The Weasley Girl" or "Ron\Fred\George's Little Sister" now added the suffixes "That was possessed by a book" and "Who was saved by the 'Boy-Who-Lived." Some were fearful afraid that she was still possessed; other people found her just plain odd.

Her appearance most likely disturbed people the most. Adequate seamstress skills and a taste for "alternative" muggle fashion left her looking rather strange indeed. Ginny could be seen walking through the halls, always her shirts long sleeved and her clothing consisting mainly of black fabric, rubber and stainless steel. She could be seen at 12:30 maneuvering through the hallways with her stainless steel cyber biohazard glasses pulling her hair away from her face. Her skirts were far too short for someone her height but nothing was revealed due to her very thick tights. Slightly high heeled Mary Jane's gave her a cartoon-like feel, similar to that of a disney movie. Yet in contrast to all this black and steel, She bore bright red hair, heavy blue eye shadow and shocking blue eyes to match.

Indeed, Ginny is a peculiar character , from her pale freckled face, to those she associates herself with. She chooses to be friends with the strange straggly blonde Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood- The one who wears horse radish earrings and whose father is editor of the Quibbler- and Neville Longbottom- the forgetful, round faced Gryffindor with an unsurpassed fear of Severus Snape, the Potions Master. Although a peculiar group they all have their talents. Luna though distant and peculiar in tast (and rumored to sniff frog spawn to enhance her chi) is a quick thinker, unbelievably calm and aware, as well as a devoted friend regardless of how far-fetched your opinion is. While Neville is very sweet and very brave; always willing to take a stand and protect those he cares about, even from themselves. Beyond theese qualities, he excells in herbology and is expected to become a healer. They are an odd group, but I establish this as background information that is not truly a part of the story I am to tell you which begins in the summer a mere week before Ginny's Second year.

--+--+

Ginny is an almost effortlessly successful student. That is why when Hermione Granger was sitting at one of the small wooden tables at The Leaky Cauldron chewing away at her nails as she "struggled"-as Hermione calls it- through her 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade 3' for her thrice reviewing, Ginny chose to sit outside on the front steps of The Leaky Cauldron muggle watching.Growing tired of the exhaust fumes of motor vehicles and the carefree chattering of muggles amongst themselves and portable phones, she walks back into the bar, welcoming the feeling of ancient magic and the smell of butter beer. She walks past Hermione and Ron's bickering, as well as Harry's look of pleading and helplessness to the back exit of the pub. A set of stairs near the brick wall leading to one of the upper rooms from this exit. As she climbs the ragged concrete steps she notices a body already occupying a space above the step she now oftenly occupies.

On the steps sits a man with long sandy brown hair tied back into a ponytail and round gold wire framed glasses. He looks thin and malnourished, and inside she suspects that a few days with her mom would fix it quickly. His brown wool jacket and white cotton t-shirt are old, but in very good condition, and his light blue denim jeans patched in many places. His eyes are closed, large scarred hands grasp the rusted steel rails. Ginny merely stands on the stairs awkwardly and watches the scene before her with an unsure expression etched in her mind.

"It's rude to stare," his voice was calm and smooth, yet it still caused Ginny to start. She realizes that she has been staring at the man for probably an uncomfortable amount of time. He looks at her, eyes slowly opening, revealing giant bright grey orbs with an expressing amusement accompanied by a small smile. "You can sit or do whatever you were about to do if as you like. Go on, I wont bite you," He grins and Ginny notices that his teeth are slightly sharper and longer than anyone's she'd ever seen, and is certain that he could bite her if he wished to. He then let out a burst of histerical laughter. Ginny watches him with raised eyebrows. After a moment's evaluation of him she deduces that he is very unlikely to harm her- and even if he tried something, she could kick his ass and has 5 brothers downstairs- so she sits down next to him.

He pulls out a box of cigarettes, "Car for a smoke?" he asks, holding one of the long pale cigarettes between his index and middle finger and gesturing it at her. "Thanks," Ginny says, accepting the cigarette which he promptly lights with a gold lighter. "Oh you'll be a great teacher. Giving smokes to children," He says to himself sarcastically puffing on his own cigarette. "Hey! What makes you think I'm a kid?" Ginny says slightly offended by being called a child by someone whose sanity she was still evaluating. He looked her up and down, his head cocked to the side, "No disrespect and all, but you're _way _too underdeveloped to not be a minor," he said emphasizing "way." Ginny shruggs, now feeling self conscious, and inhales deeply from her cigarette as he does with his own. She gags and chokes, coughing on the smoke as he blew out delicate smoke rings, yet attempts to quickly regain face in the wake of the calm stranger. "What's your name?" He asks her with a tone of interest. "Ginny," she wheezes and decides that cigarettes are evil, putting it out on the concrete. "Ginny? That's a pretty name," He says standing. "Well Ginny, I suggest you get a move on. You're mum is coming and I don't know how you're going to explain the smoke." With that said he turns and opens the door at the top of the steps. "Wait!" Ginny calls as the door snaps shut with a quiet click. "I don't know you name," she mutters. Kicking the ash that had fallen of their cigarettes into the alleyway below, she walks back into the bar to retire to her room.

The next few days move slowly for Ginny and she does not see the strange man but once slipping away with Snape. They were talking quietly Snape displayed a look of hatred towards the man. The man looked over and Ginny waved at him smiling. He smiled and winked back causing Ginny to blush. Snape looked over to see her and sneer at her his usual "Ew! Gross! Weasley!" sneer, which Ginny returned with a grin, It wasn't that she wanted to grin at him, but the man was behind him making faces and rude gestures, Snape looked at her oddly and beckoned for the man to follow. Ginny consequently doesnt think about her crush on Harry for the rest of their time there.

After Ginny is snuggled and kissed to near suffocation by her mother and father at King Cross Station she attempts, with significant struggle to place her trunk into a compartment. She hears a soft male laugh. "Need help?" she hears the voice of the grey-eyed man she met at The Leaky Cauldron. He was leans against the frame of the sliding door, but he does not look as he did the last time, he looks slightly weak and tired. Through Ginny's straying of thought, she never furnishes a response; so he shrugs, lifts her trunk (which Ginny had never seen done without magic) and puts it in the luggage compartment.

He sits down on the bench opposite of her and soon enough lays down tiredly facing her, just watching. "Aren't you the one that said it's rude to stare?" Ginny asks, adjusting her green goggles in her hair. "I'm not staring, I'm looking," he says with a small smile. Ginny crosses her legs defensively. "Oh please," he says, rolling his eyes, "I'm not looking at that. What do you take me for? Some kind of pervert?" he smirks and Ginny shrugs her shoulders in response. "You never told me you name," Ginny said. "Oh right, my name is-"

The door burst open and Luna and Neville's march in. "Ginny do you want to play Exploding Snap with us?" Neville asks with a shy smile. At this moment, Ginny does not want to play, in fact she wants to rip him apart limb from limb like a werewolf and eat his insides for interrupting her learning of the man's name a second time. Ginny gives him one last look, observing his maroon turtleneck and blacks pants, a thoughtful look in his grey eyes. "Go play with your friends," he says to Ginny smiling. Ginny nods and reluctantly walks off with Luna and Neville. She STILL doesn't know his name. All she'd learned is that maroon turtlenecks definitely look good on him. '_Wait maroon, I HATE maroon!' _with a shake of her head Ginny happily listens to Luna talk about Hinkydels (which Ginny doubts truly exist).


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny rides in a compartment with Neville and Luna to the castle, still curious about the grey eyed teacher

Ginny rides in a compartment with Neville and Luna to the castle, still curious about the grey eyed teacher. As of now, asll she knows is that he he has grey eyes, and that knowledge was obtained in their first encounter. 'He is a strange one,' Ginny thinks of the man while watching Neville attempt to hold a conversation with Luna and fail miserably. Luna did most the talking, Neville just listened and nodded, trying to look interested. An cold feeling trickles down Ginny's back and she pauses.

"What is that?" Ginny asks, her neck feeling as if icy cold water were being poured down her spine and into her gut. Ginny never gets an answer as all sound is blocked by the sound of an axe hitting a chopping block and loud squawks of terror. She can feel the blood on her hands slicking and deepening the splinters from axe's handle in her hands. Abruptly, this medley of noise is replaced by a soothing male voice, it says that it loves her, that it needs her, and promises her pain will be over soon. "Tom?" she croaks weakly, not hearing her own voice offer the broken promises. She can feel his hand up her thigh, his lips on her own, just like when he… "NO!" Ginny let out a blood curdling scream, inhuman and filled with pain, chorusing with it are the cries of pain she'd let out from his actions. Slowly her scream dies away.

Ginny slowly began to recognize her surroundings, seeing the familiar, and now dark compartment, as well as the terrified looks on Neville and Luna's faces. "Ginny?" Neville asks uncertainly. "No… no..." Ginny says weakly. She begins to sob and pulls her knees to her chest. Neville scoots towards her and envelopes her in a strong comforting hug, warming her now cold body. Soon Luna approaches cautiously and joines the embrace.

The compartment door slides open. "Is everyone okay in here?" comes the voice Ginny suspected would come. What kind of teacher wouldn't come to the aid of their students after such an episode? By wand-light you can see the etches of concern on his worn face. "We're fine sir," Neville says, holding Ginny even closer, "but… my friend… she'd not okay." "Let me have a look at her," the grey eyed man states. Neville and Luna move back to the chairs, leaving Ginny cowering in the corner, her head bowed.

"Ginny?" he says quietly. Ginny keep her head down, not wishing to look at him when she feels so helpless. Was it not a few days ago that she had been angered by him stating that she was a child? Yet here she is, weak and sobbing in the corner. "Ginny," he repeats again softly, "Ginny look at me." She feels his cool fingers tuck some of her hair behind her ear. Gently he lifts her chin pushing her long red hair out of her face. He looked straight into her eyes and his large grey orbs seemed to shine even in the dark, but she had only seen them with amusement and now they displayed intense concern. He stares into her eyes deeply, and she can feel him searching for something. "Hmm…" he said, "I'm surprised that you didn't faint kid, that dementor was vigilant towards you, I can see where it's imprint is lessening. You must be very strong," he gives her a small smile, wiping a tear off of her cheek. He stands, "It was just a bunch of ruddy dementors," he states, addressing Neville and Luna, "A bit of chocolate should do the trick." He gives Ginny a large chunk of chocolate and begins to head towards the door. "I suspect we should be at the school in about half an hour, I suggest you change."

Ginny, Neville, and Luna walked to their carriage, Ginny thankfull that they were not taking the boats that the first years were forced to take. Making polite conversation on the way to the school, Ginny spends most her time polishing her goggles with her robes in a daze as they finally arrive.

Once the first years are sorted, Dumbledore stands to speak. "Welcome all new faces, as well as old ones! Now as I know we are all starving"- Dumbledore looks in the direction of the 5 Weasleys, whose stomaches are growling in near unison- "I will just stress caution over inter house unity. In dangerous times such as these, you need someone to rely on, and you can never be too careful." He stares at everyone seriously for a moment before smiling. "Now, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin," everyone claps politely. Ginny felt elated that she'd finally learned his name, every chance she'd procures, he'd seem to slip away from her. "It's about bloody time!" Ginny shouts to herself… but perhaps a bit too loud. Ginny turns Weasley red, looking at Lupin who winks and merely makes her redder. She manages a weak smile before putting her hood on to hide her face the rest of the night.


End file.
